Conversations in Thirty Words
by Blonde-Weasley1
Summary: Conversations between the Wizarding World's two strangest couples, George and Luna, and Charlie and Parvati. For MioneWazlib's 30 Words or Less Challenge
1. George and Luna

**1. Reality Check**

"Time for a reality check Lovegood. Not everything revolves around your fantasy creatures."

"Hey! I've actually seen some of them." George tapped Luna's nose with his finger.

"Sure you have."

**2. Absolutely Alone**

"You know Luna, with me here… You're not alone."

"I was absolutely alone without you."

"But I'm here now."

"I know, and you better stay."

"Of course I will Luna."

**3. Prince Charming**

"You definitely are a different kind of Prince Charming."

"Why's that?"

"Well, you're the prince of pranks and jokes. But…"

"But what?"

"You're mine. My Prince Charming."

"Well, your mine."

**4. Virgin**

"You a virgin Lovegood?"

"Of course George."

"Well, I just assumed because of your last name…"

"I'm not like you George."

"So are you-" Luna stopped George with a kiss.

**5. Good Question**

"That's such a good question…"

"It's always made me wonder…"

"Now that I think about it…"

"How did Audrey fall in love with that prat Percy?" Luna shrugged her shoulders.

**6. Can You Hear Me?**

"Can you hear me, Luna?" Luna had to pull the new and improved Extendable Ear away from her own ear.

"Loud and clear George! A bit too loud… That hurt."

**7. I'm Telling**

"I'll tell Ginny."

"No you won't."

"Then I'll tell Percy."

"I don't believe you."

"What if I tell your Mum?"

"You wouldn't."

"Oh my dear George, of course I would."

**8. Out of Control**

"This is out of control, Lovegood."

"You said I could paint." George stared at the giant mural that's now on his wall.

"I didn't think you would paint my wall…"

**9. I Love You**

"Do you love me Luna?"

"Of course I do."

"Then say it."

"No."

"Then I won't."

"Say what?"

"That I love you. Dammit Lovegood." Luna couldn't help but smirk.

**10. Willingness**

"George you know I will do anything for you."

"Yes."

"Marry you. Love you. Save you."

"Yes…"

"But I will never test another experiment out again."

"I figured as much."


	2. Charlie and Parvati

**11. Drunk**

"I am not drunk… Silly Charlie Weasley…"

"You can't even walk straight Parvati."

"I've only had a few… tiny drinkss…"

"Yeah, and that headache tomorrow is because of the rain."

**12. Disaster**

"That probably could have turned out better."

"Well at least your parents _had_ a good impression of me."

"Well, they'll have to deal with it. Because I'm keeping you."

**13. Turned Off**

Charlie and Parvati just couldn't figure the damn thing out. They had no idea.

"Maybe we can ask Harry or Hermione to turn it off, since we can't."

"Good idea, Parvati."

**14. Past, Present, Future**

"My past without you sucked. My present with you is amazing. Hopefully, my future with you will be damn incredible." Charlie held her fiancée close.

"Same here Parvati, Same here."

**15. Dysfunctional**

"Why am I getting married into this dysfunctional family?"

"We're not dysfunctional, we're just messy."

"I'm sorry, you're family is completely crazy."

"Yet, you haven't called it off."

"Whatever Charlie."

**16. Men**

"I will never understand you men."

"That's a bit of a problem. I have five brothers."

"But you also have a sister and five sisters-in-laws. And you men won't ever understand us."

**17. Behind My Back**

"Loads of people would talk behind my back at school. I was definitely a bitch."

"I'm actually not surprised."

"Charlie Weasley!"

**18. Study Sessions**

"So would you have 'study sessions' with the incoming trainers?"

"What do you mean Parvati?"

"Well, I mean I wouldn't mind one right now…"

"Sure you wouldn't my dear…"

19. Cut It Out

"Just cut it out!" Parvati frowned and crossed her arms across her chest. With a snip, a lock of Parvati's hair was on the floor and gum in it.

**20. Dreamt**

"I dreamt about you last night."

"Oh, you did?"

"Yes, we were in love but you died."

"You have wonderful dreams my darling Parvati."

"I often dream about you."


	3. Luna and George

**21. Memories**

"Memories are sure something special aren't they?"

"They are. You want to know what my best memories are Luna?"

"What?"

"My best memories are the ones I make with you."

**22. Finish This**

"We are going to finish this whatever it takes."

"Are you sure we can do it George?"

"If we don't, Mum will make sure we finish it, Luna."

"Good point."

**23. Light**

"Wake up love! The sun came to see you!"

"Luna, that light's too bright for the morning!"

"I don't care. The sun came to see you."

"He's here for you."

**24. Dark**

"I use to be scared of the dark when I was little."

"I believe that."

"But I'm not scared anymore."

"Why's that?"

"I have you with me at night now."

**25. Rule Breaking**

"It's too bad you're not a rule breaker, Lovegood."

"Who says I haven't broken rules?"

"You're a Ravenclaw."

"So?"

"So, I know you're not a rule breaker."

"You never know…"

**26. Holding Hands**

"I really don't mind holding hands with you Luna."

"I understand if you're not into PDA."

"What?"

"Public Displays of Affection. Kissing and such."

"Well kissing I am fine with."

**27. Fearful**

"What if something goes wrong, or-"

"You're so fearful, Lovegood. Stress'll kill you."

"Better to be safe than sorry."

"I don't think that really applies here."

"Oh, be quiet George."

**28. Honor**

"Honor's an important thing in life."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, for example, I'm an honorable shopkeeper."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"What was that Lovegood?"

"Nothing, my honorable George."

**29. Transportation**

"I hate Muggle transportation."

"I agree Apparition is faster, but we can't just apparate into a Muggle store."

"Well, can we hurry? I'm disliking this 'bus' even more."

"Yes George."

**30. Going in Circles**

"Luna we're lost."

"No, we're not."

"Yes."

"No. I know where we are."

"Luna, we've past that stump three times. We're going in circles."

"We're not lost… Oh, we have…"

**Bonus cookie if you know where the first line of 23 came from. :)**


	4. Parvati and Charlie

**31. Psychotic**

"Parvati, you have absolutely gone crazy."

"Probably. This is completely psychotic."

"You're telling me."

"You still love me."

"Yes, I'm in love with a psychotic bitch."

"Shut up, Charlie Weasley."

**32. Fake**

"They look so fake."

"That's because they are Parvati."

"I hate them. I simply hate fake things."

"Parvati, they're flowers."

"I hate fake things. I'll get some real ones."

**33. Amazing**

"It's utterly amazing."

"That's what you said about the last three."

"But Charlie, I'm positive this is the house I want. It's so-"

"Amazing. I heard you. Let's look inside first."

**34. Tattered Edges**

"You've completely ruined that shirt."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at those tattered edges! I can not let you wear that shirt outside again."

"But this is my favorite shirt…"

**35. Hero**

"I feel like a hero and you're my heroine."

"Charlie you are so cheesy. But you know, you are my hero."

"Now who's the cheesy one?"

"Oh just shut up."

**36. In Love**

"I think I was in love from day one."

"I'm sure you were Charlie."

"You don't believe me?"

"No, but I was in love from day two."

"Oh, sure Parvati."

**37. Let Me Out**

"Charlie Weasley! Let me out this instant!"

"Hm, no."

"Argh! What did I do?"

"Nothing. I just felt like locking you in there."

"You're so mean Charlie."

"You love me."

**38. Sickness**

"I hate being sick…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing! I'm perfectly fine!"

"It sounded like you were throwing up."

"Well, I just might be sick…"

"You're staying home today, right?"

"Right."

**39. Rainbow**

"Look at that! What a beautiful rainbow!"

"You can be such a girl sometimes Parvati."

"Sometimes? What do mean Charlie?"

"Just look at it. Isn't it a gorgeous rainbow?"

**40. Dead Tired**

"I'm completely exhausted. It's been such a long day… I'm dead tired from running around… You're asleep aren't you? Maybe you're more tired than me… Good night my tired Charlie Weasley."

**Another bonus cookie if you know where the first line of 35 came from.**


End file.
